


Indulgences

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter Jeanmarco prompt: “fun times, bath times”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjouji/gifts).



It’s difficult to get toiletries in the Survey Corps, but sometimes Jean does, and that’s when he invites Marco to visit.

They’re always “professional” visits, with proper written requests and reasons; but there’s only one time per year that Captain Kirschstein requests hot water to draw a bath, and everyone knows it.

= = =

“I haven’t smelled something this good since I went home for winter break as a cadet,” Marco sighs, pressing his head back against Jean’s shoulder as they lounge together in a hot bath.

“Relax,” Jean replies, his voice uncharacteristically gentle as he kisses Marco’s neck.


End file.
